1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for scheduling in LTE machine type communication, and particularly, to a configuration in which a machine type communication terminal transmits/receives data, using a sleep mode or avoiding a busy time of a base station. That is, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for scheduling in LTE machine type communication in which a machine type communication terminal transmits/receives data, using a sleep mode or avoiding a busy time of a base station for a response to an order or for a periodic report.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine-to-machine communication known as MTC (Machine Type Communication) uses a plurality of wireless communication units such as a 3G/4G communication network including a WLAN and LTE for a wireless terminal and provides an information service on a mobile wireless terminal from a service server through the wireless communication units.
In the MTC, a person is not necessary, there are a large number of latent terminals communicating with a server, and less traffic is used for each of the terminals. For example, the MTC may be used for remote measurement and control and e-health. In the MTC, many MTC terminals communicate with each other using limited radio resources, so there is a large possibility of interference or loss of data between a server and the MTC terminals.
Therefore, there is a need of scheduling for efficiently using limited radio resources and preventing loss of data due to interference, when traffic to/from many MTC terminals is generated.